1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a channel setting apparatus and a television for setting a channel capable of receiving a broadcast signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
When receiving a broadcast signal to watch and listen a program, televisions in some area can receive the program of the same contents with a different frequency range.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H10-224705 discloses the guide channel setting method having the steps of: judging whether or not there exist broadcast stations that can perform the same broadcast as the broadcast station corresponding to each selected channel (the relationship between the general station and the relay station), by referring to the relationship between the selected channel and the broadcast station, and a table that predetermines the relationship between the general station and the relay station; and if the relationship between the general station and the relay station exists, setting a guide channel to the broadcast station with a higher receive level between the two broadcast stations.
JP-A-2006-333126 discloses a television as an example of the channel registration processing, wherein the television is configured to judge whether or not a received broadcast signal is a television radio wave with a properly receivable signal intensity based on the comparison between an RF-AGC voltage, which is generated when the television receives a radio wave in the carrier frequency range corresponding to the selected channel, and the threshold value.
As mentioned above, the television that can receive the same program with different frequency ranges causes the same program to be appeared on the television screen through plural channels in channel selection operation, making a user feel cumbersome. Especially for selecting a channel with use of the up/down key operation, a user has troublesome unnecessary numbers of key operation.
According to the JP-A-H10-224705, any one channel is preset from among plural different channels on standby for receiving a broadcast signal where the television can receive a television broadcast from each broadcast station in relationship between the general station and the relay station for relaying radio waves. However, in the digital television broadcast in the recent years, only one content (program) is not always delivered from the same broadcast station in the same hours. For this reason, the television cannot judge whether or not television programs, which are received through plural physical channels corresponding to different frequency ranges, are the same program simply by checking the relationship (or the commonality) between each physical channel and the corresponding broadcast station.